Modern communication systems include transceivers that comprise a plurality of antennas arranged in a plurality of configurations. In order to convey information using these transceivers, information relating to the configuration of the antennas needs to be communicated to the device communicating with the transceiver. However, this communication requires considerable bandwidth and is not easily done. The conveyance of the configuration of the antennas represents significant overhead to a communication system. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for conveying antenna configuration information.